The next New Directions generation
by CoffeeSam
Summary: Will Shuester is back at WMHS after a successful career on Broadway. He's now ready for the new kids, for the ones that will bring his choir room back to life. With music. SYOC. Rated T because... Well, it's Glee. (This story is an SYOC, but there is also a prologue to make sure this story is legal.)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Will Shuester walked through WMHS' high school's main hallway, sign up sheet in one hand, pen in the other. He stood in front of the message board for what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality two short minutes. The teacher finally put up the sheet and found a way to put the pen next to the sheet. He sighed before walking away.

It was now twenty years since he left WMHS to become a Broadway star. Since his kids from the Glee club had all graduated, after assisting to all the weddings, the baby showers and parties, he finally took off for New-York. He had a successful career, he had two children with his wife Emma and now he was back.

He was ready for the kids that would make his choir room come back to life.

With music.

* * *

_Application form_

**Hello there, future New Directions. Yes, this is a next generation story. I put up a prologue so that it wouldn't get shut down. Anyways, yes. YOU are the New Directions kids. YOU decide what you are. But of course, there is some pairings you need to respect. BUT they might change during the story. I might include some Rachel & Brody, Rachel & Quinn, Finn & Puck… Something like that. Feel free to include a new pairing when you fill the form! I couldn't find anyone to put Wade/Unique with, so if you want to, just make a child for him/her. So, now let's see the couples!**

~Santana & Brittany Lopez-Pierce

~Kurt & Blaine Hummel-Anderson

~Tina & Mike Chang

~Will & Emma Shuester

~Finn & Rachel Hudson

~Noah & Quinn Puckerman

~Rory & Sugar Flanagan

~Sam & Mercedes Evans

~Artie & Kitty Abrams

~Dave & Sebastian Karofsky

~Joe & Harmony Hart

~Marley & Jake Puckerman

**And here is the form you need to fill! Send it by REVIEW, because I don't check my PM's so if you send it to me by private messaging, I probably won't see it.**

Full name (Including middle name):

Nicknames:

Parents:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday (Day & month):

Sexuality:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Height:

Weight:

Hair length:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Why did they join Glee club?:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Clothing style:

Voice tone:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Audition for Glee club song:

Other songs (Min 5, max 12):

Does your character play any instruments? (If yes, which ones):

Is your character better at singing, dancing or acting?:

Do they drink/smoke?:

Storylines (Min 2):

Anything else:


	2. Cast List

Brilliant auditions. These kids were just as talented as their parents. Amazing singers, dancers and actors that would make a great addition to Glee Club and many of them would fit right in. This year, the show choir competition requires at least 15 members in each choir. It must have been the toughest choice that Will Shuester had to make in his life, but it worked. He ended with a list full of talented people and they would make sure his choir room was filled with life again.

Will hung the list up and some students quickly walked to the sheet, hoping their name would be on it.

**New Directions **

**Patrick Hummel-Anderson**

**Katherine Lopez-Pierce**

**Oliver Weston**

**Roxanne Hart**

**Austin Puckerman**

**Alice Karofsky**

**James Puckerman**

**Reya Chang**

**Paige Flanagan**

**Hunter Puckerman**

**Ruby Evans**

**Shawn Shuester**

**Wally Shuester**

**Emily Puckerman**

**Nicholas Abrams**

* * *

So here is the first part of the cast list! Now, I will need jocks and Cheerios. Those would be important. I would also (Maybe) need younger siblings. There is also so characters that are NOT in the New Directions from the very beginning, but they will be. The first chapter will be up soon, and I am sorry for not updating this sooner, but my laptop crashed and I couldn't update. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

For the current New Directions list, I will need to know this information:

Favorite singer:

Favorite song:  
Favorite band:

People you would be friends with:

People you would be enemies with:

* * *

For the people to be friends/enemies with, you can just say a last name.

Thanks to everyone who send in applications, the chapter will be up as soon as I get the last information I need!


End file.
